The present invention relates to Neoschizophyllan of a novel polysaccharide and the process for producing Neoschizophyllan.
Neoschizophyllan can be obtained by an ultrasonication of Schizophyllan.
Schizophyllan is a polysaccharide having antitumor and antibacterial action which can be obtained by extracting and purifying a culture solution of Schizophyllum commune Fries which belongs to Basidiomycetes or a fruit body thereof.
The structure, manufacture and antitumor action of Schizophyllan have been disclosed in GANN 60, p. 137 to 144 (1969) and Japanese Journal of Antibiotics 26, p. 277 to 283 (1973) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,247 as well understood the structure, manufacture and antitumor action of Schizophyllan. Accordingly, in the specification, the description is not recited and the disclosures should be considered those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,247 and the journals.
Schizophyllan has excellent antitumor action as disclosed in the prior arts, however, Schizophyllan is sparingly soluble in water and an aqueous solution of Schizophyllan has high viscosity. Accordingly, when orally administered, the absorption of the Schizophyllan is very poor, whereby the antitumor action is not substantially found.
In order to give desired therapeutic effect, it is necessary to administrate a large amount of a dilute solution of Schizophyllan and accordingly, it is difficult to administrate Schizophyllan to human body by an injection.
In the subcutaneous injection or the intramuscular injection of Schizophyllan, the local pain and induration are caused. In the intravenous injection of Schizophyllan, the occulsion of blood-vessel and other troubles are caused in the circulatory system.
Accordingly, Schizophyllan could not be used as a medicine.